random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper/Parappa's Sick Day
"Parappa's Sick Day" is the fourth episode of the first season of The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper. Plot synopsis Parappa is sick, but he denies it to everyone. As he starts to get worse, the gang must try and get him back to normal health, but Gaster tries to stop them. Transcript Warning (Only seen on TV airings) Parappa: I hope you enjoy this new episode of The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper, but be careful! This episode contains mature topics, so consult your parents if you wanna watch this episode. Anyways, enjoy! Episode Script (Matt calls Parappa on the phone.) Matt: How do you do, fellow gamer? Parappa: Hello, fellow gamer. Matt: Parappa, are you alright? Parappa: Nah- what?! Me? Not feeling alright?! Pfft. Matt: Alright then,,,, see you later. (Matt hangs up his phone.) Parappa: Me being sick? Ain't happening, buster. (Parappa gets into a coughing frenzy.) Parappa: Nah, I'm fine! (Pinto barges in) Pinto: I heard you were sick. Parappa: I'm not sick, sis! Pinto: There, there. No need to get worked up. Just get plenty of bed rest, okay? Parappa: Sis! Pinto! I'm tellin' ya the truth! I am NOT sick! Gamers like me DON'T GET SICK! Pinto: Okay, I'll ask Papa to get some medicine! Parappa: (internally) oh god oh frick (Parappa runs away before Pinto returns.) Pinto: Before you know, you'll get super sick! Trust me! (Cut to Parappa, Matt and PJ riding down town on bikes. Parappa doesn't seem to be paying attention to the roads.) Matt: Sure is nice of Paula to invite us over for a picnic, eh, PJ? PJ: I hope she made lotsa spaghetti! Matt: Parappa, are you sure you're alright? You look a little queasy. Parappa: What are you talking about? I'm as fit as ever. (The gang passes a lake.) Matt: Hey guys, check out that lake! PJ: Oh, cool! (glances over to Parappa) Uhh... you okay? Parappa: Of course! Matt: ....Hokay, whatever you say.. (chuckles nervously) (Matt and PJ stop their bikes while Parappa keeps going) Matt: Um, Parappa, you should stop your bike, you're gonna- (Parappa falls in the lake) Matt: (Panicking) DROWN! PJ: !nonooo (Matt runs to the edge of the lake and peers in. He notices that Parappa doesn't seem to be making any attempts to come back to the surface.) Matt: Oh god, I gotta save him! (Matt dives in after him.) Parappa: (In his head) This is it: the end. (Matt grabs Parappa and drags him back to the surface.) Parappa: Oh wait, I lived! (Matt and PJ look at each other with concerning looks as Parappa goes into a coughing frenzy.) Parappa: Oh jeez, I might've swallowed some water. Matt: Maybe we should take you home. (Parappa doesn't say anything.) PJ: Yeah. We'll save you some spaghetti. Parappa: Guys I'm fine, no need to worry about me. Now, lets hurry up! (Parappa runs off) Matt: He's totally sick. Soon he'll get super sick and will need our aid. (PJ is suddenly wearing a plague doctor outfit.) Matt: Oh, don't be so dramatic. PJ: Just being safe. (Cut to: Paula, Sunny and Katy on a field. Parappa rushes on screen two seconds later) Parappa: Hiya girls! How are you on this fine day? Paula: Great! I made lotsa spaghetti! (PJ silently rejoices.) Sunny: Parappa, you're here! Katy: You and Matt are soaking wet! Paula: Yeah, what happened? Matt: Well, you see- Parappa: We went swimming. Matt: (Facepalms) No, he nearly drowned! He made no effort to come back up and I had to save him! Honestly I believe he's si- Parappa: No no no! I'm not sick at all! Sunny: Parappa, you almost drowned!? Oh dear! (Sunny hugs Parappa, Parappa insanely blushes) Matt: I was thinking I could take him home before something like that happens again. Parappa: No need to worry, guys! I'm o- (Sneezes like wild) (Everyone looks at each other, extremely concerned for Parappa.) (PJ starts handing out plague doctor masks to the girls.) Matt: PJ, cut it out. Katy: I think you should go home and rest, Parappa. Parappa: How many times do you have to tell you guys: I'M FINE! (Parappa, insanely mad, walks away from the others.) Matt: Parappa! (Matt runs after him.) PJ: I'll take some spaghetti to him. (PJ follows them with some spaghetti, with the girls following PJ as well.) (Cut to: Parappa in the woods.) Parappa: Forget them, I'm a lone wolf! I need nobo- (Parappa coughs so much he falls on the ground.) Parappa: -dy (faints) (Matt runs up to him) Matt: Parappa! (Matt takes him up) Matt: I got you, buddy. Paula: Jeez, we better call the hospital. They might know what to do. Matt: Who's gonna make the call? Sunny: I will! (Sunny calls the hospital. A few moments later, an ambulance comes and picks up Parappa.) PJ: They didn't let him take his spaghetti with him. Katy: Okay, you can shut up about spaghetti now. PJ: Bit's dead? Katy: Bit's dead. Paula: What do we do now? Matt: Maybe we should tell his family. They deserve to know. (Cut to: Parappa's house) Pinto: No! Not big brother! I must see him! Katy: The hospital said he can't have visitors until tomorrow. Pinto: Well, he's my brother! I'm gonna go no matter what! (Pinto runs out the house to the hospital.) Katy: Pinto, wait! They won't let you in anyway! (Katy runs after her.) PJ: Aw geez, more running. (Cut to: The hospital. Pinto sneaks past the doctors and runs into Parappa's room.) Pinto: Big brother! Parappa: Sis! (has a coughing fit) Pinto: Oh, big brother, I feel just awful for you! Parappa: You were right. I WAS sick, I just kept denying it. Pinto: Why did you have to do that? We just wanted to help you. (Before Parappa can respond, 3 doctors burst in the room.) Doctor 1: Hey, you can't be here! Pinto: Hey, he's my brother! Share some mercy to pup like me, won't ya? Doctor 2 (!peggle2): (grim voice) No mercy. Pinto: What the, why? Doctor 3: Yeah sorry, but if you don't leave, we will get sued to death forever. You know how it is. Pinto: No I don't, I'm a child! Please let me stay! Doctor 1: Leave, now. Pinto: I..... I refuse! Doctor 2: I'm calling security. (Doctor 1 whispers something to Doctor 2.) Doctor 2: I have been informed that we can't call security on an unattended small child, so I calling your parents. Doctor 2: ... Doctor 2: What's your parents' number? (Pinto says nothing until Katy appears in the doorway.) (Doctor 2 turns to her.) Doctor 2: No mercy! Doctor 3: God, shut up Jim. Doctor 1: Which one of you clowns left the door open? (Katy punches each of the doctors in the face.) Katy: Pinto, get out! You're gonna be in serious trouble! Doctor 2: Okay, now I can call security! And the police! (Katy grabs Pinto by the hand and bolts out the door and down the hall.) Doctor 2: Funny chase scene time? Doctor 3: I hate you, Jim. (Cut to: Out side the building; The cops are on their way.) Katy: We're toast! We better find another way around..... (The hospital security guards show up behind them) Pinto: !nonooo (PJ appears out of nowhere) PJ: (APH Italy voice) PASTAAAAAAA! (PJ launches spaghetti at the guards' faces.) Katy: Everyone run! (The three escape.) Doctor 1: Dang it, Jim. Jim: Well, you let them go, Carl! Doctor 3: You let them go, Jim! Carl: Forget you, Andy Andy: Whatever. (Cut to: Parappa's house.) Matt: What were you thinking, Pinto!? Pinto: (In tears) I'm sorry! I just wanted to see my brother. I love him so much, I couldn't bear to leave him alone! Paula: Jeez, calm down Matt. Matt: I'm sorry... Katy: Sure was lucky that PJ was there, right gang? Sunny: Yep. Pinto: Hey, why can't we help Parappa get back to normal health, starting tomorrow? PJ: What can we do that the doctors can't? Paula: Provide moral support, of course! PJ: Oh, right. Pinto: Well, we just GOTTA BELIEVE! (The house erupts into hearty chants of "We gotta believe") (Cut to: Where ever the frick Gaster is) Gaster: Groober! Do we have any Doritos? I need some epic gamer fuel here! Groober: But you're not even playing anything! Gaster: I NEED DORITOS! Groober: Aw geez, boss, we don't got any! Gaster: Incredible! My disappointment is immeasurable and my day is ruined. Groober: I'm sorry. Gaster: This is your fault, idiot. Groober: Hey, why don't we make up for it by ruining someone else's day? Gaster: That's a great idea! Now where can we find some miserable people to hurt? Groober: Why not those kids we keep messing with? Gaster: Well, of course! Groober: Gee, where do you think they are? Gaster: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh idk let's just go find em'. Groober: Of course! You're so smart, boss. (Cut to Parappa's living room again.) (Gaster and Groober crash through the ceiling.) Gaster: hey lol i'm here to ruin everything (The gang groans angrily.) Pinto: Hey can you leave? We're trying to think how to cure big brother from his sickness! Gaster: Ooh, what's that? Poor ol' Parappa caught some sniffles? Groober: Okay, this is epic. Pinto: No! He's seriously sick, and stuck in the hospital! Groober: Okay, this is epic! Paula: You guys are real messed up in the head, you know that? Katy: Is anyone gonna mention that these guys put a huge hole in the ceiling? Like, who's gonna pay for that? Matt: Hey Gaster, frick off Gaster: thenperish.jpg Pinto: no u Groober: no u 2 Sunny: Shut the heck off, idiot Gaster: Ok bye. (Gaster and Groober crash through the ceiling but in REVERSE) Pinto: .....should we follow them? Katy: Why? Where would they be going? Sunny: They know Parappa is in the hospital! What if they find him and try to hurt him? Paula: Parappa could be insanely hurt! We should make sure he isn't hurt! Matt: We better hurry, before Parappa's in danger! (Meanwhile, at the hospital) (We see twelve straight seconds of Parappa lying still in bed.) Parappa: I hate this place. (Gaster and Groober, as shadows, appear behind Parappa's bed.) Groober: (whispering to Gaster) What're we gonna do to 'im? Gaster: (whispering to Groober) What? I told you to come up with something while we were running over here! Groober: (whispering to Gaster) Aw geez, I forgot. Gaster: (whispering to Groober) Gash dangit! No Doritos for you tonight! Groober: (whispering to Gaster) Sorry, boss. Parappa: (Turning around) Huh? Who's there? Gaster: (whispering to Groober) Hold on, I got this. (Gaster pops out wearing a doctor's coat and holding a clipboard.) Gaster: Heya! It's me, Mister Doctor! I was just looking over your lab results, and oof, are they quite troubling. It appears we may have to diagnose you with... uhh... (peers at clipboard) Failing Pneumonia! Parappa: Failing Pneumonia!? Gaster: Yep, that's what I said. (Groober comes out, also in a doctor's uniform.) Groober: I'm here, too. Parappa: Oh jeez, I'm screwed! Do you have any cures? Gaster: There is one treatment... but it's highly experimental and potentially unsafe. Parappa: Am I gonna make it, doc? Gaster: Do you have health insurance? (Parappa stops to think for a moment.) Parappa: I believe my dad does, so come on, gimme the cure! Gaster: Excellent. Groober: Nyeheheh! (A nurse swings the door open and walks in.) Nurse: Who the heck are you guys? Groober: Aw, snap. Parappa: !! What !! Anyways, hurry, man! Gaster: Umm... we transferred in from another county? Nurse: ...mmkay. (leaves) Parappa: So I can get the treatment? Gaster: Huh? Oh, sure, sure. Parappa: Oh, joy! When can I get visitors again, though? Gaster: Never! If anyone comes anywhere near you, they're done for! Groober: Dead! Parappa: What about you two? Gaster: Um... (Gaster fumbles around for a moment, then snaps on a face mask and clears his throat.) Gaster: Anyway... (Gaster locks the door, closes the blinds, and prepares the "cure".) Groober: Experimental treatment! (Groober sneezes.) Gaster: Dude, put your mask on. Cmon, don't be gross. (Groober complies dejectedly.) Gaster: Anyway, uhhh, take this. (Gaster tosses a huge pill at Parappa, who replies by swallowing it.) Gaster: (To himself) Yes, yes, yes! Parappa: What? Gaster: Oh, nothing. Parappa: Oh ok. Gaster: Great! You should start recovering in about three months. Parappa: Three months!? Groober: Yep, that's what he said! Parappa: Aw, geez... (Cut to Parappa's friends bursting through the front doors of the hospital.) (We see them at the receptionist's desk. She points them in the right direction.) (They stop to converse with a doctor in the hallway.) (They come into Parappa's hospital room.) Gaster: Crud! Groober: Okay, time to go. (Gaster and Groober make their way to the exit, but some of them block the way.) Matt: You are not going anywhere on our watch, you two! Parappa: Alright, Whats going on? Gaster: Let us through, or I will call security! Paula: Shut Up Gaster. You're not even a doctor! You just have a doctor coat on! Gaster: Dang it, you got me.... (Gaster and Groober rip off the coats.) Groober: Gee, how did they know it was us? Katy: We can still see your faces, idiots! Parappa: What? The doctors were Gaster and Groober this whole time? PJ: Honestly, how did you not notice? Parappa: My... my vision is blurry. (Sunny runs up to his bedside.) Parappa: Miss Sunny, I don't feel so good... what was that pill I took? Sunny: Pill? (Everyone glares at Gaster and Groober) Pinto: What did you do to him!? Gaster: I'm not telling! Nyeh nyeh nyeh! Matt: Tell is or you will get 7 across your face! Groober: Seven what? Matt: I am gonna slap you, but I will not if you tell us what you did to Parappa. Gaster: Can't you just slap Groober instead? Groober: Hey! Matt: Nope. Now tell us: WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. PARAPPA? (Gaster stands still and silent for a while. Then suddenly he starts breakdancing. Parappa's friends look at him bewildered. Groober takes the opportunity to run out of the room, accidentally dropping the pill bottle as he runs away. Matt picks up the pill bottle and starts reading it.) Matt: "Evil Mind Control Pills That Make You Evil"? PJ: Why does that even exist? Matt: (Shrugs) I don't know, but this is gonna be wild! Sunny: We gotta get that pill out of Parappa before it takes affect! Paula: What if it's already too late? Katy: We are doomed. Matt: We gotta get Parappa to throw up, and fast! Sunny: Gross. Katy: But how? Matt: Look guys I do not have all the answers! (PJ seizes another pill bottle from a medical cart. Its label reads "Pills That Make You Throw Up".) Matt: That's... awfully convenient. Paula: This place is weird. (Parappa suddenly stands up in his bed, fully alert and with swirly mind-control eyes.) Parappa: Rise and grind, gamers, let's kill some people! Matt: PARAPPA NO Sunny: We were too late! (Everyone in the room starts to panic minus Pinto and Parappa) Pinto: Parappa...... (Parappa falls face first out of his hospital bed onto the floor.) Parappa: Ouch, my bones. (Pinto runs over to Parappa) Pinto: Big brother, are you ok? Matt: Pinto NO! (Parappa doesn't do anything.) PJ: Did he died? Matt: Don't even joke about that. (Parappa gets up with a jolt and sprints out of there.) Pinto: Parappa NO! (Pinto chases after Parappa.) PJ: Great, more running. (Parappa has a giant butcher's knife now.) Matt: Whadda heck, where did that come from? (Pinto runs the OPPOSITE direction to the cart, and grabs the bottle for "Pills That Make You Throw Up") Katy: What are you doing? Pinto: I have an idea! (Pinto opens the lid and throws the pills at Parappa; He swallows one and barfs up the mind control pill.) Katy: Okay, this is nasty. (Pinto, Sunny, and Matt go to comfort Parappa.) Pinto: It is alright, Parappa. Sunny: Every little thing will be alright. Matt: Come on, stay strong, buddy! Parappa: My bones still hurt. Sunny: Let's get him back in bed. (Sunny and Matt carry him onto his hospital bed.) Gaster: Dang it! PJ: !thenperish Security Officer: (sees Gaster) Hey, whadda heck? Get out of here, you weirdo. Gaster: no u (The officer tosses Gaster and Groober out the window. They land on the bushes below.) Groober: ouchies (A doctor comes to Parappa's hospital room.) Doctor: Good news: Parappa is good enough to leave the hospital! (Parappa's friends celebrate.) Matt: Let's go home, buddy! (The gang walks out of the hospital together.) (Cut to: Wherever Gaster and Groober are THIS TIME) (They're both having a sneezing fit.) Gaster: This is your fault. You didn't put on your face mask in time! Groober: You didn't have yours on for a while, either. Gaster: No Doritos for you tonight! Groober: We don't have any Doritos, though. Gaster: Shut up! Anyways, we will get those pesky kids NEXT TIME! (Gaster laughs but then coughs like crazy.) (The words "to be continued" appear on screen as the episode ends.) Category:The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper